El Programador
by Keiko Kimiko
Summary: De todas las armas que Donatello Hamato es capaz de utilizar, la más poderosa es aquella que su padre jamás le enseño como funciona
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! Ladies and Gentlem- ... - le tiran tomates- hey hey! si no estoy muerta pero ser adulta casi me deja así.

Tomaré un breve espacio para excusas, explicaciones y flash informativo así que si no me sigues, o no te interesa eres libre se saltar al inicio de la historia.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿más de un año? Bueno en verdad lo lamento, pasaron muchas cosas en ese tiempo. Entré a la universidad, por si no lo había dicho antes, conseguí empleo (el cual consume mucho de mi tiempo, energía y vida por lo cual trataré de no volver a morir por aquí) y en resumen, ser adulta no es fácil es una $)"#/% con censura por si ofendo.

Ahora con el flash informativo, trataré de seguir con historias de TMNT tal vez algunas de Boku no Hero Academia (dejen comentario por si tienen sugerencias) o de Shokugeki no Souma, Lucifer! perdón pero amó esa serie y algunas cosas que mi poco tiempo me permite ver. Además le daré una oportunidad a la nueva versión de las tortugas que se estrenará el 18 de septiembre de este año, así que estamos bajo aviso.

Los fics que escribiré serán más cortos pues la mayoría los escribiré en mis tiempos libres y clandestinos en la computadora del trabajo, pues siendo honesta al llegar a casa estoy muerta y los fines de semana voy a la universidad.

Como sea lento pero seguro van las tortugas jeje, espero les guste este intento de regreso y que lo disfruten compañeros.

* * *

 **El Programador**

Inventor, Científico, mecánico, analista, contador, albañil, soldador, fundidor, ingeniero... y un largo etc. Eso es lo que es Donatello Hamato, un verdadero genio en resumidas cuentas desde muy pequeño comprendió el lenguaje humano con ayuda de su padre, pero con ayuda de internet había aprendido más de 4 idiomas, 6 profesiones, 10 oficios y muchas cosas más. Algunas de sus habilidades, la mayoría, eran conocidas por su familia pero otras cuantas las cuales eran sus favoritas solo eran de conocimiento propio para el joven de bandana morada.

Donnie! - llegó corriendo y gritando un viernes al medido día el más joven de los Hamato - Hermano! que haces? - preguntó con una sonrisa alegre y aires de despreocupación en su rostro, el nombrado dio un gran respingo en su silla y cerro su computador portátil de un solo y brusco movimiento mientras se volteaba - MIKEY! - suspira al ver que es solo su hermanito - ... te pondré un cascabel en el cuello - los ojos del menor se iluminaron como luceros - Me consigues uno?! mi gatito se veria... - y este fue el inicio de una grata conversación para ambos. Este mismo escenario con leves variantes se repetía con cada uno de los hermanos, - ¿Puedes arreglar mi Sai? - por parte del de rojo - ¿Donatello, me puedes prestar tu cargador? - por parte del de azul y ante cualquiera siempre era lo mismo, dejaba su computador cerrado fingiendo que no lo había estado usando y haciendo algo más mientras sus hermanos estaban cerca. Todo hubiese quedado en un simple comentario de no ser por que alguien más se dió cuenta de ello.

En una tranquila tarde de sábado, demasiado tranquila en opinión del jefe y roedor de la familia Hamato el cual se encontraba en un profundo estado de meditación cuando algo le inquieto sacándolo por completo de su trance. - Silencio... - dijo el mientras se acariciaba la barba con cautela - demasiado... - Algo en sus instintos, ya hayan sido los paternales o los ninja, le alertó de lo inusual de aquel silencio, calma y quietud.

\- hijos míos, ¿que hacen? - preguntó mientras salía del Dojo buscando a sus amados protegidos con la vista - ... Leonardo - llamó al mayor al ver que no estaba ninguno de ellos en la sala - Raphael, Miguel An - se detubo al ver que en realidad si estaban en la sala, Raphael y Leonardo estaban placidamente dormidos en el sofá más grande mientras el pequeño pecoso de la familia se encontraba en el suelo frente a la televisión aun encendida. Ante aquella vista el maestro ninja soltó un suspiro, al parecer simplemente sus hijos disfrutaban de una siesta - hmmm - pero aún así algo inquietaba sus adentros, el más alto e inteligente de sus protegidos no se encontraba en la pacifica escena, rápidamente su mente se dirigió junto con sus pasos al laboratorio de Donatello con una extraña sensación de inquietud en su corazón.

 **El laboratiorio**

En verdad eran muy pocas las veces en que el maestro ninja entraba a perturbar la paz del "santuario" que Donatello tenía, pues su laboratorio estaba impregnado de la esencia del más listo, desde la pintura con leves y casi imperceptibles tonos lilas, purpuras, grises y verde; hasta cada uno de los carteles de referencias anatómicas, mecánicas, electromecánicas y demás colocados de forma metódica y pulcra.

A decir verdad aquel lugar era una extensión del mismo Donatello, tal vez por lo mismo era que Splinter no se aventuraba dentro mas de lo necesario, para llamarle o cuando el mismo era llamado allí por el más alto de sus hijos que deseaba que vieran sus más nuevas invenciones que con tanto orgullo y esfuerzo había creado. Era un lugar amplio, como la mente y capacidad de su hijo, desordenado como las ideas que se generaban en su cabeza, funcional como todo aquello que el creaba. Pero eso solo era lo superficial lo que cualquiera puede notar a simple o no tan simple vista sin embargo existían rincones apartados del laboratorio, los indescifrables cajones bajo llave que guardaban secretos que ni el mismo roedor podría conocer si el otro no lo desea así. Los armarios que guardaban objetos tan peligros que Donatello era incapaz de considerar su uso salvo en situaciones que lo así lo exijan. Eran varios los secretos y peligros que adentro de ese lugar se guardaban con recelo, tantos como los que se guardaban en los pensamientos de su dueño, pues solo había un dueño de aquel lugar y no se necesitaba más

Aun con todos los químicos, armas en creación, lasers, y herramientas que bien podrían calificar como armas en las manos adecuadas... o inadecuadas; aún con todo ello esparcido por toda la extensión del lugar había un objeto que cualquiera podría calificar de común o inofensivo, pero que en verdad era el arma más poderosa que el joven Ninja de ojos rojizos pudo alguna vez aprender a usar, la única arma que su padre no le enseño a utilizar sino que su propio intelecto le permitió descifrar sus enigmas.

Su computador.

Bien podrían pensar que eso no tiene nada de amenazante o letal, "es un simple computador con datos que nadie entiende" pues si, pero esos datos si los entiende alguien, y allí radica su peligrosidad.

Donatello es solamente un joven adolescente mutante, pero guarda secretos que solo el conoce y conocimientos que solo el puede emplear... sean para el bien o para el mal.


	2. ¿Atrapado?

Pues veamos como me va en eso de la constancia uff. Intentaré actualizar semanal o quincenal mente esta historia... y si todo sale bien intercalaré esta con actualizaciones de un fic que tengo en mente desde 2015 que sería más bien una serie de drables o capítulos cortos sin demasiada conexión entre si.

Como sea, espero poder hacer esta una historia mas o menos interesante y con algún que otro giro de tuerca por el camino, así que ya no los entretengo más y que disfruten el capitulo dos.

* * *

 **¿Atrapado?**

Aquella pacifica tarde en las alcantarillas, donde tres de los cuatro hermanos ninjas se encontraban vencidos por el cansancio y las frituras frente al televisor de la sala familiar, completamente entregados a Morfeo. Esa tarde que ante los ojos de cualquiera era normal y pacifica, sería el detonante de muchos problemas, conflictos y una gran prueba para la estabilidad y unión de la casa Hamato y todo por una mínima sospecha.

Algo en el pecho del más veterano del hogar mutante le llamaba, le intrigaba y le pedía a gritos ir a ver a su hijo genio. ¿Por qué? eso ni el mismo sabría decirlo, sus patas se movieron solas al no vislumbrarlo entre sus hermanos y su corazón le ordenaba asegurarse que todo esté en orden. A paso veloz y silencioso, como le es costumbre, se dirigió y abrió las pesadas puertas en un parpadeo.

Un alivió enorme le invadió el pecho al ver a su genio hijo frente a su computador portátil y los audífonos colocados -"Debe estar en uno de sus proyectos"- pensó el padre, y no estaba equivocado pero la intranquilidad volvió a su semblante cuando, al no percatarse de su presencia, Donatello siguió con lo que hacía y al parecer no estaba solo, pues murmuraba a través del micrófono del computador. Un murmullo traicionero, de aquellos que bien conocía el no traían nada bueno. Sus orejas se movieron con rapidez para poder enfocar mejor el sonido - No... te digo que es peligroso... ya te lo he dicho - se escuchaban los murmullos del más alto de los quelonios, a lo que los pensamientos del mayor se dispararon, creyendo que tal vez hablaba sobre los juegos en linea que no entendía completamente, después de todo ¿Cómo era posible que no les pudieran poner Pausa?, pero aquellos inocentes pensamientos fueron desechados al poner más atención - "Jaja - se escuchaba una risa sarcástica poco común en Donnie - ¿40 mil? Bromeas cierto, si quieres que corra tal riesgo porque fuiste tan imbécil como para olvidar cerrar las puertas traseras de tu ingreso fantasma debes estar demente" - sus oídos debieron equivocarse, pero acaso Donatello, su más pacifico y tranquilo hijo estaba hablando de cobrar 40 mil dolares a alguien - Hijo mio - apenas había pronunciado la primera silaba de la oración y el adolescente ya había cerrado su laptop y palidecido por completo - S-sensei, Hola que lo ¿trae por aquí? - hablaba lo más calmado que podía en aquellos momentos el de purpura. - ¿Con quién hablabas Donatello? - su tono de voz denotaba autoridad pero también preocupación e inquietud que le había generado escuchar hablar de tal forma a su hijo a lo que este solo empezó a balbucear tratando de idear una buena y creíble excusa, pero sabiendo esto el Sensei simplemente endureció su mirada y semblante dejándolo callado unos segundos antes de que este suspirara - yo... estaba jugando un videojuego... - dice con un tono de culpabilidad que convence - ... Le prometí a Mickey terminar ese nivel con el pero... otro usuario en Linea me ayudo y .. - después de aquella frase el sabio roedor no entendió absolutamente nada, con la terminología tan técnica y detallada que usó su hijo explicando que no tendría otra oportunidad para jugar aquella fase y que por favor no le dijera a Mickey, que la recursaría luego con el. - Esta bien hijo mío, entiendo que esos entretenimientos son distintos y algunos no pueden ser resistidos como tentación, solo ten cuidado con tu lenguaje al hablar, sonabas en verdad extraño - dice aún con leves sospechas a lo que su hijo contestó - Oh, lo siento... es para que crean que puedo jugar mejor que ellos, bueno aunque eso lo demuestro con facilidad - ríe algo apenado - Entiendo, bueno iré a prepara algo de comer, ¿deseas algo? - le ofrece sintiendo algo de culpa por sospechar del más tranquilo de sus hijos - emmm ... creo que no Sensei por ahora estoy bien, pero gracias.

El Maestro Splinter se retiró de aquel sitio tan ajeno a el y al cerrar las puertas estaba aún más convencido de algo, su hijo era un actor de primera.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de la semana, espero les haya gustado o al menos les entretuviera.

Cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario bien recibido muchachos y muchachas, los dejo hasta la próxima semana un gustó leerlos.


	3. Sospecha

Fuera de tiempo pero esta esta semana! Lo siento pero empezó nuevo semestre, aun así no los dejaré!

Espero les este gustando esta pequeña historia. No los distraigo más y espero que disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

 **La sospecha**

Sus hijos jamás le ocultaban algo que no fueran niñedades, como quien se comió el ultimo trozo de pizza, o cómo se había roto algo. Esto en verdad preocupaba al padre de los 4 héroes adolescentes. No había podido meditar en más de una semana con aquellos pensamientos comiéndole la cabeza tal como el devoraba sus paletas de queso, ¿qué era aquello que le ocultaba Donatello? ¿cuando había aprendido a mentir así? ¿por que le mentía? y más importante aún ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro que en verdad Donatello le estaba mintiendo?

No tenía pruebas solidas ni para convencerse a sí mismo, tal vez estaba cayendo en la trampa de creer lo que quería creer, pero algo dentro de él le decía que su hijo mentía. Pero Donatello era pésimo mintiendo, además el es quien siempre le envía un mensaje de texto diciendo donde están cuando salen a escondidas.

Otra vez los pensamientos giraban en un circulo vicioso de sospechas sin fundamentos, así que aún con algo de paranoia paterna decidió hacer lo que cualquier padre haría... Preguntar a sus demás hijos.

¿Pero a cual de ellos debería? Sin fundamentos sólidos solo crearía dudas y desconfianza entre sus hijos. Además si enviará a alguno de ellos para que investigue discretamente... no saldría para nada bien. Miguel Angel, su querido hijo menor, era todo menos discreto, luego estaba Raphael que bien podría darle una paliza al de morado para tratar que hable. Lo más sensato era hablar con Leonardo, pues era el líder y ademas el mayor de los 4 y quien mayor calma guardaba con estas cosas también, pero aún así por ser el más honesto y recto de sus hijos era un pésimo mentiroso cuando hablaba con sus hermanos. Sin más opciones y sin más ideas tampoco, se decidió a llamar a Leonardo justo antes de que salieran a patrullar, dejando que sus demás hijos salieran dando la excusa de un entrenamiento especial para el de azul por ser el líder del equipo.

\- Así que ... ¿quiere que espíe a Donatello por que termino una partida en un videojuego sin Mickey? - dijo con una muy razonable duda y creyendo que era una extraña prueba - Hijo mío, los conozco desde el día en que mutaron, les he visto crecer y conozco sus hábitos. Y mis instintos me han alertado del comportamiento de tu hermano, así que te pido a ti que eres el más capacitado para esta tarea que investigues que es lo que sucede con el - aun con toda esa formalidad implícita a Leonardo no le agradaba el rumbo que iba tomando esto - Sensei... ¿que es exactamente lo que quiere que haga? - dijo aun indeciso de acceder a tan descabellada proposición - Simplemente quiero que vigiles más a tu hermano, y si ocurre algo extraño que me lo digas lo más pronto posible - el joven líder se lo pensó bastante, pero no era como si tuviera muchas opciones, así que al final de cuentas acepto vigilar al genio de la familia.

Es una lastima que Splinter no resolviera en aquello al menos unas horas o un día antes pues mientras el hablaba con Leonardo, Donatello aprovechaba la falta de supervisión de su líder para ir a un lugar a hacer algo que complicaría todo para todos.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de la semana, espero les haya gustado o al menos les entretuviera.

Cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario bien recibido muchachos y muchachas, los dejo hasta la próxima semana un gustó leerlos.


End file.
